The New Guy
by MagnumCloud
Summary: A New student come to Station Square High.


The New Guy

Hey Folks! This is the second fic im workin on so u can be a lil blunter this time. (Just not too blunt). Well I hope u like this fic. Magnumcloud out!

In this fic Rouge, Amy, and Cream are all in high school. Rouge and Tails are seniors, Amy and Cream, are juniors.

"C'mon….C'mon…MOVE DAMMIT!!"

Rouge the Bat looked at the clock with increasing frustration. The hands always seemed to slow down near the end of the day, especially on a Friday. Her large blue eyes followed the second hand as it slowly, almost teasingly, moved around the clock.

"Rouge can you tell us why we celebrate the Fourth of July?"

All of the kids snickered. She blushed lightly.

"Um well…um…"

There was a sudden knock on the classroom door. Rouge looked over to the door, relief in her eyes. The door pushed open, a young fox walked into the room. He was a medium height, slightly built, with big, sparkling, green eyes. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. The young kit-sun walked over to the teacher and handed her a note. He stared at her with an expressions face.

"Oh yes…. Everyone this is a new student Miles Prower."

The students snickered at his name.

"He's new so please treat him nicely. You may choose where you want to sit son."

Tails slowly walked to the back of the room, girls blushing and moving their things from the empty seats as he passed them. Soon he reached the back of the room and sat in the chair right beside Rouge. He looked over at her and flashed a friendly smile and she returned the kind gesture.

The bell rang loudly right before the teacher began to ask her question to Rouge again.

"Ok students hand a good weekend!"

Rouge looked over at Miles with interest, he blue eyes shining.

"Hi, my name is Rouge; it's nice to meet you Miles."

She extended her gloved hand out to him. He looked at her hand and smiled, taking it into his.

"It's nice to meet you too Rouge. And it's Tails not Miles.

"Why do people call you Tails?"

"You'll find out once you get to know me"

They both walked out the class together. On her way out the teacher called her

"Rouge would you mind showing Miles to his locker for me? It would be a great help if you did."

"Sure I would be happy to help him."

She took his lock from the teacher and hurried out the door, with Tails at her heels. They walked side by side as she looked at his locker number.

"Wow if this isn't a coincidence then I don't know what is….."

"What is it Rouge?"

She stopped at his locker. Then she stepped beside her and began opening her own.

"Yeah that is a coincidence. My locker is right by yours."

He slowly entered the code to his locker. In about ten seconds his lock was put on his door and his book bag was in the locker.

"Hey Rouge!!"

Tails looked over his shoulder, seeing a young hedgehog and an even younger doe walking their way. The pink hedgehog spoke up first.

"Hey Rouge. Who's this?"

Rouge looked proudly over at Tails, a wide smile in her face.

"You guys this is Tails. Tails these are my friends Amy and Cream.

Cream is that rabbit and Amy is the hedgehog.

Tails smile at the both of his new friends.

"Hello ladies. It's nice to meet you."

Cream blushed lightly at his reference to them being "ladies"

Amy's smiles just got wider.

"He's so polite Rouge. Where did u meet him?"

Rouge told her about how they met as they walked down the hall towards the exit.

As they turned the corner, Tails bumped into a large black hedgehog.

"Hey watch where yer goin' ya little shit!"

"Opps. I'm sorry. I didn't see you around that corner."

The black hedgehog, along with a female mongoose and some of his friends glared at Tails. Rouge stepped in front of Tails.

"Hey Shadow, you need to stop being such a frickin' jerk! He's new and he didn't mean to bump into you. He even said he was sorry!

Shadow smiled evilly.

"He's new is he? Well welcome to Station Square High. This is how I greet all newbs."

He picked Tails up by his shirt, lifting him high from the ground. Then his flung him into an open locker and kicked the door to close it. His group roared with laughter.

"Look, I even got a tip!"

He picked up two twenty-dollar bill that were on the ground, from when he had shaken him. As he walked back over to his friends he heard a loud slam. He turned around and saw that the locker door had been kicked open. Tails stepped out of the locker the left sleeve of his shirt torn, and a slightly spilt lip. And behind him shook two fluffy tails.

"Oh man the guy's a freak! Look at his two tails!"

Tails walked over to him as he laughed and stood in front of Shadow, looking straight into his eyes. Shadow Smirked lightly before throwing a powerful punch at the little kit sun, Tails blocked his attack with his palm, and with lightning speed, his tails whipped around and slashed him face sending him sprawling to the ground. He shakily pulled himself up a long bloody cut on his cheek, looking as if someone had slashed him with a straight edge.

"I'll get you u little bitch just you wait!"

And with hat his stormed out of the school The girls looked at Tails with utter amazement, mainly at his two flicking tails. He turned around and smiled.

"They're not something I would usually show girls. I think they would run away.

They just smiled at him walking up to his side helping him walk. Cream smiled at him.

"We wouldn't run away. Friends stick with friends."

And with that they walked out of the school and into their new found friendship.

Wow! That was really really long. I hope you Folks liked this fanfic. Any advice would be nice (just no flames). I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank Y'all. Magnumcloud is out!


End file.
